All for you
by Elvina96
Summary: Leticia Lopez has returned to Lima after a few years away. How will Santana handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, we got a call from Leticia today." Mrs. Lopez said.

"What did she want?" Santana asked. Her younger sister Leticia was currently at a boarding school in Chicago and hadn't been home for three months.

"She is moving back home next week." Mr. Lopez said and smiled. He couldn't wait to have both of his daughters home at the same time.

"_She is what?_" Santana asked completely stunned.

"So I hope that you are aware over the fact that your sister will be in the same school as you." Mrs. Lopez said, a bit afraid over how Santana would react. Santana and Leticia were both incredibly stubborn and had constantly competed with each other since the day they were born. Leticia is only a year younger than Santana. The main reason why Leticia attended boarding school in a different state is because she couldn't stand being under the same roof as Santana.

"The same school? Why can't she go to another school?" Santana asked, this was like a nightmare.

"McKinley is an excellent school and so close to our house and besides Leticia can't wait to try out for the Cheerios." Mr. Lopez explained.

"The Cheerios? No way!" Santana complained.

"Santana Esperanza Lopez!" Mr. Lopez said.

"Screw this. She won't become a cheerleader anyway, she hasn't got what it takes!" Santana pointed out. She looked cool on the outside but the inside was boiling with anger.

"When is she coming anyway?" Santana asked.

"Tonight, sweetie." Mrs. Lopez said.

"_TONIGHT?_" Santana repeated.

"Look, Tana. I know this is hard on you but you need to give Leticia a chance, just think about how fun you will have together…" Mrs. Lopez said.

"Fine." Santana said.

"That's my girl." Mr. Lopez said proudly. Santana gave her father a faked smile and walked upstairs to her room. She collapsed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"No way I'm giving that looser a chance!" Santana said to herself.

Santana must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she heard Leticia's annoying voice. Santana looked at her face in the mirror and was pleased to see that she looked as stunning as always. She brushed through her hair before she decided to go downstairs to face Leticia.

"Santana!" Leticia howled when she saw her older sister. She ran towards Santana and gave her a big hug. Santana stiffened in Leticia's embrace.

"Leticia… It is nice to meet you." Santana forced herself to say.

"It is good to be back." Leticia said and gave her sister a genuine smile.

"Yeah… I have a lot of homework so I should probably go back to my room." Santana excused herself. It wasn't completely a lie, she did have homework but she just didn't have the energy to do them. She walked up to her room and locked the door. But instead of opening her books she turned on her computer and spent her time stalking people on Facebook and watching stupid videos on YouTube. An hour later she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sannie, let me in!" Leticia demanded. Santana rolled her eyes, her sister had been home for one hour and she was already annoyed by her. Santana however walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wow… Your room has changed so much!" Leticia said when she saw her sister's room and the big walk in closet and not to mention the Cheerios uniform.

"Are you a Cheerio?" Leticia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the captain." Santana said proudly.

"Could you perhaps put in a good word for me, I'm thinking about joining the squad but from what I've heard it is really hard… So maybe you could pull some strings?" Leticia asked.

"I don't know, Leticia. If you aren't good enough you won't make the squad and that is that." Santana said, annoyed about how immature her sister was.

"Yeah… I will probably make it anyway without cheating." Leticia said with a smile.

"Good luck." Santana said.

"Could you tell me something about McKinley? Who should I hang out with and stuff like that?" Leticia asked.

"Look, Ticie. We don't need to do this." Santana said.

"Do what?" Leticia asked.

"This. Getting to know each other and sharing secrets. We are just two strangers that happen to live under the same roof, let's just leave it like that!" Santana said.

"Fine, I just wanted to be nice but you are the same bitch as always!" Leticia said and stormed out of Santana's room. Santana closed her eyes, this was bad. Really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't I look amazing?" Santana asked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform and her hair putted up in a ponytail. Santana turned around, just to make sure that she looked just as good from behind.

"Santana, we need to leave now!" Mrs. Lopez shouted from the kitchen. Santana rolled her eyes, didn't her mom remember that she never accepted a ride from her?

"I am getting a ride to school from Puck just as always." Santana yelled back.

"Not today. It is Leticia's first day of school and I need you to show her the way to the headmaster's office and make sure that she is okay." Mrs. Lopez demanded. Santana was about to explode, it was enough that she had to share her home with Leticia, now she had to take care of her at school to.

"Why can't she find the way herself? It isn't that hard!" Santana complained and walked into the kitchen.

"For you it isn't but McKinley High is a new school for Leticia and it isn't easy being the new kid. So can you please help her today, Tana?" Mrs. Lopez begged.

"I guess…" Santana said and poured herself a glass of juice.

"Good morning, mom." Leticia said when she entered the kitchen wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white sweater, although she was wearing ordinary clothes she looked perfect.

"Good morning, honey. I just talked to Santana and she promised to take care of you today." Mrs. Lopez said and smiled at her daughters. Leticia got a bit pale, she didn't like the idea of having Santana showing her around.

"Oh… That is great…" Leticia said and forced a smile.

"Well, we need to leave now. We don't want you to be late on your first day of school." Mrs. Lopez said and placed her arms on Leticia's shoulders. Santana took a deep breath and followed her mother and sister to the car.

The ride to McKinley High was silent but it didn't bother Santana, she was busy making plans. She didn't want anybody to know that Leticia was her sister and she most certainly didn't want Leticia to be a part of the Cheerios.

"Here we are then. Leticia, this is your new school." Mrs. Lopez said and pointed at the building. Leticia smiled and stepped out of the car followed by Santana. The girls waited for the car to disappear around the corner before Santana turned to Leticia.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to babysit you all day, what was mom thinking? The headmaster's office is upstairs and it is impossible to miss." Santana started but was interrupted by Leticia.

"I didn't ask for your help so this isn't my fault." Leticia pointed out.

"And just to make it clear, we don't know each other. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't tell anybody that we are related. Got it?" Santana asked.

"Do you even think I want to be related to you?" Leticia asked .

"Well, who wouldn't?" Santana asked and walked off. She found Quinn Fabray in the middle of the hallway. Santana didn't care that Quinn was knocked up and all, she was still one of her friends.

"Hey, Quinn." Santana said and smiled at the former Cheerio.

"Hey, Santana." Quinn answered.

"Wow, you really are knocked up." Santana said and looked down at Quinn's growing belly.

"Do you need anything, Santana? Or did you just come her to mess with me?" Quinn asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah, I guess these are the pregnancy hormones that people talk about. Well, good luck with them." Santana said with an evil grin and continued down the hallway to her classroom and sunk down on a seat next to Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany said and smiled at her friends.

"Hey, Britt." Santana said. Brittany was probably her only real friend at McKinley. Santana didn't care about the fact that Brittney was a bit stupid, she was the only one who accepted Santana for who she really was.

"Good morning, class." Will Schuester said when he entered the classroom. Santana had her eyes fixed on her nails and didn't pay any attention to him. It didn't matter to her what subject it was, the only thing that mattered was the Cheerios practice.

"I am happy to say that we have a new student with us. She has just transformed here from a school in Chicago, please welcome…" Santana stiffened when she heard those words. She looked up and saw her little sister standing in the doorway with an unsecure smile on her face.

"Leticia Lopez." Will finished. Leticia walked towards Will and gave Santana an evil smile. Santana looked at her with chock, she looked around just to make sure that she was in the right classroom. As far as Santana was concerned Leticia was a year younger than her and should be in a lover class.

"You are in the wrong class, Ticie." Santana pointed out before Leticia got the chance to introduce herself.

"No I'm not." Leticia said and faked a smile towards Santana.

"Cut the crap, Leticia. We both know that you are a year younger than me." Santana said. Her classmates looked at her confused.

"I skipped a grade. You know, some kids are smarter than others and they get to skip a grade." Leticia explained.

"You are lying." Santana said with a shaky voice. This was beyond her worst nightmares. It wasn't enough that Leticia was at the same school at her but she was in the same class.

"No, I'm not. Right, Mr. Schuester?" Leticia asked and smiled sweetly at the teacher. He looked confusedly between Santana and Leticia.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here but Leticia is a new student here at McKinley and I expect you to make her feel really welcome." Mr. Schuester said and gave Santana a warning look. Santana looked at Leticia with evil eyes and made a promise to make her sister's time at McKinley a living hell.


End file.
